While systems and methods have been developed for the exchange of messages between different messaging systems, these are primarily concerned with messages containing text.
As remote & (and) mobile users become more sophisticated in their requirements, a need arises to handle more complex content, images, rich text, videos etc. To facilitate these forms of content between mobile users, the MMS (Multimedia Messaging Service) standard was developed, whereby a mobile user could send content such as a video, document or image, to other mobile users.
There is, therefore, a need to bring these forms of content into third party, mostly non-mobile, environments.